The Uknown
by Silver Ravenwood
Summary: Raven has dreams about the Boy Wonder. Where will they take her?
1. Chapter 1

"Goddamn him!" She cursed under her breath. He would do this to her every time. It wasn't his fault though. In fact, she was almost positive that he had no idea what he was doing. She leaned forward on the outdoor couch and put her head into her hands. Long purple hair fell forward into her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. This could not go on. She was out because she couldn't sleep. The dreams that felt so very real haunted her. She leaned back and turned her head to the side. Her violet eyes met two small green ones. She moved her head back. "What are you doing up this late?" The eyes just blinked at her. She sighed. "Fine. Stay there. See what I care." The two green eyes and the green body they were attached to crawled onto her lap. She absently petted the small animal. "Thanks." She told it.

It gave a happy little squeak and promptly fell asleep. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air. It wasn't quite fall, but it wasn't summer either. It was the nights in between the two that she loved. They were clean and cool. Tonight was an especially good night. Well, weather wise. Other than that, she was definitely not having a good night. A sharp chilly breeze sent a chill through her, and suddenly the small animal wasn't so small anymore. In its place sat a something very furry and very comforting. She sighed. "What should I do? I can't exactly tell him. I mean, he has a girlfriend. Who I like." She rambled on. The green thing moved slightly and poked her with a cold wet nose. She looked down. It gave her an exasperated look. "You're right. I need to just get over it." Again, there was another poke. Harder this time. "What? What am I supposed to do? Tell him?" The green one looked at her approvingly. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll think about it." A small tea cup floated over. "Tea?" She asked the green one. It turned its head and went back to sleep.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. She took a sip and reveled in the wonderfully calming taste. Tea always seemed to help her calm down and set her thoughts in order. She gave the furry animal one last pat. "Time for bed." She stood up and walked across the room. "Thank you. Oh, and no animals allowed on the furniture." She smirked and walked down the hall to her room ignoring the grumbling from behind her. Tomorrow she would tell him. Maybe she would. She would have to think about it more.

_The door slid open with a soft hiss. She sat up as a shadow came closer to her bed. Suddenly the shadow was on her, kissing her hard. To her surprise she found herself kissing back just as hard. Hands moved to her breasts. Suddenly the kisses weren't just on her lips anymore, they were all over her neck and moving down to her chest. A mouth replaced the hands at her breasts, and the hands had moved down to play with something else. "Mmm Robin…" A soft moan escaped her. _

From somewhere far away she heard a blaring alarm. She sat up quickly, covered in sweat. Nearby a lamp and a few books hovered and then fell, the lamp breaking into small pieces. Her head drooped. She couldn't tell him. If this is what happened when she dreamt, what would happen when it was real? But there was no time for thinking about that right now. She grabbed her cloak and teleported out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She met the rest of the group in the living room. They stood in a semi-circle around the screen. She saw the Boy Wonder and her dream came rushing back. She blushed and looked away. Luckily her hood hid her face so no one noticed anything unusual. The screen showed familiar faces. Pink hair accompanied by a short bald kid and a large bulky teen. They were in the mall. Again. The whole team was getting really tired of the repeated attacks on the same place. Hadn't they learned by now? The answer was apparently not. "Titans, Go!" They all rushed out the door.

They got to the mall just in time. The Hive was just about done their work. Raven knew what to do. She decided this would be the perfect outlet for her frustrations. She concentrated hard on the pink-haired witch. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She sent forth a black wave of power at the girl. Jinx who was pre-occupied with Robin didn't even see it coming. The blast hit its target dead center and knocked Jinx out cold. Robin looked surprised at the intensity of Ravens' power. She gave a small smirk and zoomed off to help Cyborg who was wrestling Gizmo off his back.

It wasn't long before the Hive was rounded up and once again on their way to prison. Raven watched as the police van pulled away. In the distance she saw a faint pink glow and then a fireball as the van was demolished. She sighed. It was never over with them.

"Victory pizza!" one of the teammates suggested. She turned around. She regretted it almost immediately. Her gaze happened to fall directly onto Robin and his alien beauty queen. She caught them just as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Although it was only a few seconds, it lasted an eternity to Raven. A harsh, unforgiving eternity. Her eyes moved from the pair to stare at the tiled floor. _It's not fair! _ She cried out in her head. _That should be me._

Cyborg and Beast Boy were already deep into the age-old argument, meat or tofu pizza. Raven wasn't even sure they made tofu pizza, and she was almost positive Beast Boy had no idea either. She tuned them out. The more she thought about Starfire and Boy Wonder, her Boy Wonder, together, she began to lose control of her power and a few objects around her had started to hover above the ground.

The only one that noticed was Robin. "Raven?" he questioned her. Hearing her name, she pushed her thoughts away and looked up. She tried her best to hide the pained look on her face. She managed her same emotionless look, but the items that had been floating were now exploding.

She looked away embarrassed that she let her powers get out of control. "Sorry." She muttered. She took a deep breath and looked up. "So, pizza?" She questioned. The team looked at her for a moment then Beast Boy announced "First one there orders the pizza!" Cyborg and a green cheetah raced towards the restaurant. "I'm not eating tofu pizza!" Starfire flew off behind them leaving Robin behind.

"You ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Warmth spread down her back and arm. "I'm fine." She replied refusing to look at him. "You know Raven, we do have a bond, and if you ever need to talk…." He trailed off. "I said I was fine." She turned from him and walked away. A trashcan nearby glowed black and expelled trash all over the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven paced back and forth across the kitchen. She had been there so long it was a wonder there wasn't a hole in the floor. The tea kettle went off with a shrill whistle. She kept pacing and used her powers to silence it. She was silently berating herself for letting her emotions get the best of her at the mall. _This is ridiculous! I shouldn't like him. It's just the dreams getting to me. _My _Boy Wonder? Pathetic. _ Paused to make her tea and take a sip and then went right back to her pacing.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door slide open. Nor did she hear the dark figure approach her, and she practically jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. The tea cup on the counter exploded sending shard of china and droplets of hot tea everywhere.

She turned around ready to fend off whoever it was. She was met with a wide-eyed stare from Robin. "Jesus!" She cried lowering her hands. "You almost got yourself hurt!" He looked sheepish. "Sorry. I thought you heard me." She glared at him. "So, um, what are you doing up?" He tried to ignore her annoyed look. "I was enjoying peace and quite." "Oh." Was his reply.

Raven busied herself with cleaning up the mess from the exploding cup. She sighed. "What about you?" She said while she boiled some more water. "Couldn't sleep." She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Starfire didn't tire you out?" She said mockingly with a hint of jealousy. It was no secret that there had been late night visits to Robin's room. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"So what's with the out of control power?" She ignored the blatant change of subject and his avoidance of the question. She shrugged and turned her attention to making her new cup of tea. "Just not meditating enough I guess." Suddenly he was right behind her. She turned to face him and became very aware of how close he actually was and how it warm it had suddenly become.

"Raven," he said looking into her eyes. She tried to look away but couldn't escape his piercing stare. "I know you. We have a bond. Don't lie to me; I know you've meditating more than usual lately." She knew she couldn't lie to him, but that didn't mean she had to tell the whole truth. "It's just these dreams I've been having lately. They're….distracting."

Robin looked worried. "What kind of dreams?" "Nothing I can't handle." _Or so I hope._ "I don't know about that Raven, I mean if you can't control your power all the time….." "I said I can handle it!" Anger flashed across her face. She took a deep breath. "I just need to focus more. That's all." Robin still looked worried. "It's ok, really." She reassured him trying not to sound too aggravated that he wouldn't leave it alone. "Alright." He said still sounding worried. Her tea was lukewarm by now and Raven downed it quickly. "Well goodnight." She said hurriedly and walked away before he could say anything more.

Raven walked into her room and flopped on the bed. She could still feel the warmth of having Robin so close. She sighed and wished the feeling away to no avail. Giving up, she removed her cloak and tossed it on the ground not really caring at the moment. She closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

_Her hands ran up and down his chest, fingers tracing each muscle. She began to get curious and her hands slowly traced the muscle down. Her fingers lightly ran up and down the hard member electing a moan from him. She grinned and moved her body so that she was on top of him. She could feel his arousal pushing against her entrance. And suddenly in one swift movement she was underneath him, and he was sliding into her. He pushed in and out over and over again. "Robin!" She cried as her muscles contracted around him. "Raven!" _

She sat up panting. That dream was way too real. One of her bookshelves was floating a foot off the ground. Her violet eyes went wide as she tried to control her power and set it down gently. Once the bookshelf was back on the ground she breathed a sigh of relief. Until she realized she now had to wash her leotard. She grumbled as she pulled on a new one and headed towards the laundry room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark with the littlest bit of light peeking through. Raven knew that no one else would be up this early. Not even Robin. She still had a good hour or two to herself. She padded out of the room laundry in hand and headed downstairs.

She threw her laundry into the machine and headed back upstairs. She figured that she would get some meditation time in before Starfire bugged her about "malls of shopping" and "painting of the nails that are toes". She paused for a minute trying to decide which would be easier, the elevator or teleporting. She decided on teleporting. Much less risk of running into anyone. In the blink she stepped into a black portal and arrived on the roof.

The sky was now a shade of cerulean with just a little sun peaking over the horizon. Her smile at the beautiful day quickly turned into frown when she realized she wasn't alone.

The red and black cape flapped slightly in a gentle breeze. She sighed. She had really wanted to be alone, but having him up here wasn't so bad. She could always meditate a little later on. She glided to the edge where he stood. "I love sunrise. Don't you Raven?" She shrugged. "I suppose." He took a deep breath in. She watched as his chest rose and fell and couldn't help but to flashback to her dream.

"You're up earlier than normal today." He commented. "Laundry." She replied. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I though you did laundry a day ago?" She gave him a weird look. "Why are you keeping track of when I do my laundry?" He smirked. "Because I'm the Boy Wonder. I'm supposed to know these things."

"Boy Wonder? Try Boy blunder." "Oh yeah? I bet I could beat you any day." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Care to test that?" "And what do you propose?" She turned to go inside. "1:00, right back here." She walked away but as she did, she used her power to make his tool belt come off and hover above him, just out of his reach. She didn't bother to give it back to him, and laughed when he finally came in for breakfast slightly annoyed, and belt less.


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire was the first to notice that Robin was lacking his yellow accessory. "Friend Robin, what has happened to the belt of utility?" Robin grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. "Someone thought it would be funny to take it. But it's ok, it was just a fun trick." He added noticing her concerned look. At the reassurance that everything was ok, she smiled and joined him on the couch leaning on his shoulder.

"I was thinking Robin that we might do the going out tonight." "Yeah sure" he said between mouthfuls of cereal. He finished his breakfast and got up to put the bowl in the sink. Starfire was not far behind. She was right behind him and when he turned around she kissed him thoroughly. Robin, noticing how close Raven was didn't kiss back as enthusiastically. Raven who was at the counter right across from them refused to look. Instead she concentrated on keeping her emotions in check.

It was working until Starfire said "Can we please go to your room?" She said it quietly enough so BB and Cyborg wouldn't hear it, but Raven did. Suddenly the doors flew off the cabinets. Ravens eyes went wide. "Sorry." She seemed to be using that word a lot.

She didn't look at any of her teammates as she finished her breakfast. As soon as she was done, she hurriedly left and went to the roof.

At exactly 1:00, Robin appeared on the roof. Raven had clearly lost track of what time it was, and had been sitting there since after breakfast. Robin stood in front of her unsure if he should leave her be or if he should bring her out of her trance. Just as he turned to go, one amethyst eye opened. Realizing that Robin was on the roof she checked the time. She was surprised that she had been meditating for so long. With a small chuckle, she realized why Robin was on the roof. "Chickening out?" She asked him as he reached the door. He spun around. "Nope, just thought you forgot."

She stretched. "Any rules you want to follow?" He though for a minute. "No hitting below the belt." "Any thing else?" He started to stretch. He said something else about what the loser had to do; but she was paying more attention to him stretching and admiring his physique.

He finished stretching and said, "Let's make this interesting." She raised an eyebrow. "Interesting how?" "No weapons, no magic, just hand to hand combat." She nodded. "Sounds alright to me." He took his normal battle pose and she took a defensive one.

Before she could blink Robin came at her and delivered a well placed kick. She stumbled back almost falling over. However, she came back almost immediately with a hit to his stomach which to her dismay he blocked neatly before hitting her back.

She emitted a low growl and decided that things needed to change. She came at him on the right and before he could thwart the attack, she struck on his left. "Very good." He said clearly impressed. Their fight went on like this, parry, block, strike, until finally Robin delivered a kick to Raven's ankles making her land hard on the concrete.

She winced in pain, and before she could get up, Robin was on top of her pinning her down. A blush crept onto her face as she recalled dream Robin being on top of her. He gave her a wide toothy grin. "Looks like I win." Her eyes narrowed and she tried to push him off, but he was stronger than she was. He pinned her arms and leaned in so his face was only inches away from hers.

He laughed, but didn't let her up. "You're blushing. You don't like to lose?" She decided to use that as her excuse. "Yeah, that's it." He stared into her eyes. "Hmm." She stared right back. "What?" He smiled again. "Oh nothing. Just thinking that maybe the blush isn't because you lost." She rolled her eyes. "Well then Boy Wonder, tell me what else it could possibly be." He got even closer and suddenly neither of them was smiling.

Robin was now centimeters from her face, their lips almost touching. From the way he was sitting on her, it wasn't hard to see and feel his reaction. "Uh Robin?" she questioned. "Yeah?" his voice had become softer and the response was almost a whisper. "I um, I can feel your um…" Her face got redder. "What if I don't care?" He leaned in and kissed her gently.

AN-Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it. However, I'm now back at school so it's probably gonna take a little while for the next few chapters to come out. But don't worry, when they do I'll try to make them worth the wait


	6. Chapter 6

Raven kissed him back. She knew that this wasn't right, he was still with Star. Still though, she couldn't help it. She loved the feeling of knowing her dreams were coming true. In fact, she loved it so much she got a little caught up in the moment and lost control of her powers.

It wasn't her usual powers though. This time she lost control, she transferred some of her memories to Robin; including parts of the dreams. He pulled away very shocked. "Raven?" "Oh no…" She whispered. She used her power to push Robin off and disappear into the floor.

For the next few days, Raven hid in her room and came out only when she was positive that Robin was either in the opposite side of the Tower or not there at all. She also avoided Starfire and pretended not to be there whenever Star would knock on her door. It went on like this for a while.

When there was no choice but to be around the couple, Raven acted perfectly normal, just a bit more withdrawn. The only one who noticed something different was Robin, and when they settled down for their usual Friday night movie, he would glance in her direction with a concerned look.

Raven refused to look at him. She sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. She couldn't believe she had let that slip. She also couldn't believe that here he was, sitting with Star in his arms when he had kissed her on the roof. She had almost convinced herself that she imagined the whole thing. _I wouldn't be surprised if he made himself forget that it ever happened. _Lost in her thoughts she barely paid attention to the movie.

When it was over, she went straight back to her room and shut the door. She lay there for a while before she decided that she really wanted some herbal tea. She knew she would be alone this time because Robin and Star had gone off together after the movie. Presumably to his room, but she preferred not to think of that at the moment.

She floated into the kitchen and casually began making her tea. She put the water in the kettle and sat down at the counter. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked Robin. Raven really didn't want to leave. She wanted her tea, so she decided that the best thing to do here was to ignore him. Pretend he wasn't even here.

Seeing Raven in the room, he paused at the door watching her unsure if he should go in. Finally he did go over to her. She gave him a nod of recognition but said nothing. He waited to see if she would say anything but no words came. Finally he spoke. "We need to talk." "About what?" She asked in a flat calm voice, although inside she was everything but calm. "What happened on the roof?" "Where's Starfire?" She asked trying desperately to avoid the subject of the roof. "Asleep in her bed." "Why aren't you with her?" "Because this is more important."

She looked at him. "Well I don't want to talk." He sat down next to her. "I need to know Raven, what were those images? And how did you send them to me?" She stared into her teacup.

"Remember how I was in your mind once? It was kind of like that, but you saw things from my mind." "Ok so they were images from your mind. Why were you able to do that?" She took a sip of tea before answering. "I lost control." "Because I kissed you?" She nodded and felt a small spark of hope._ So he didn't forget, or pretend it never happened._ _But he's still with her._ The hope turned into dejection.

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." "To what? Kiss me or make me lose control?" Robin stared at the wall and didn't answer. "I'm with Star." He spoke as if to convince himself. "So then if you're so in love with her why did you kiss me?" Her voice faltered a little. "I never said I was in love with Starfire." She struggled to keep her powers under control. "Whatever. You have what you wanted to know. Good night." He looked at her and saw what he thought were tears. "Raven, wait." He pleaded. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She shook her head and walked out the door tears falling from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

She was determined to not let him see her cry. She never let anyone see her cry. It just wasn't something that people should see. Especially because as she ran back to her room tears falling freely light bulbs exploded and doors surrounded in black energy came off their hinges.

When she finally got to her room she took several deep breaths and calmed down considerably. Despite the fact that she was calm, and was fairly sure Robin had not seen her cry, she was in no mood to see anyone. She glanced over at the clock. Only 12:30 and she wasn't really tired yet. She scanned her bookshelf and her eyes fell on a very worn and tattered book. She summoned it to her. It was her favorite book, and no matter how many times she read it, she never got tired of it.

Raven summoned the book to her and lay down on her stomach. She propped the book up on her pillow and began to read. She read for a while, and was starting to get very sleepy. _Just two more pages._ She told herself.

_She stood at the edge of the roof when arms snaked around her waist. Instead of being startled and blowing something up, she put her arms over them and leaned back into a familiar muscular chest. Someone nuzzled her neck and she giggled. Butterfly kisses on her collar bone, sweet loving words in her ear. She felt so calm, so peaceful and most of all safe._

There was a sharp knock at the door and Raven jerked her head up realizing that she had fallen asleep on her book. "Come in." She said groggily. In walked Robin, wearing his typical pajamas, flannel pants and no shirt. She propped herself up on her pillows. "Yes?" She asked coldly. "I wanted to see if you were O.K." He sounded slightly hurt. "I'm fine." was her automatic response. Robin walked over and sat on the bed.

He reached out and touched her knee. His touch made her feel safe and warm. Tears started to form. She took several deep breaths, but it wasn't enough. The emotions that she experience around him were too strong and the intimacy of him on her bed touching her was just too much.

She inhaled sharply as a tear slid down her paler than normal cheek. _Goddamnit! Why am I so weak? _She turned her head away but Robin put his hand to her face and wiped away the tears that were now rolling down her face. She finally let the emotions from the past week take a hold and she broke down sobbing. Robin quickly embraced her in a comforting hold.

He stroked her head and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Even after she had calmed down, he still held her tightly. Finally a quiet whisper came. "Raven?" she looked up at him. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." He pulled away slightly. Unwillingly she pulled herself up. "What could you be sorry for?" Her voice was almost back to normal. He sighed. "I shouldn't have kissed you." She moved away and fell back onto her pillows. "It's alright." "No, it isn't." he insisted. "I feel awful for what I did to you." She looked down. "It's nothing really." He scooched back and lay down next to her. "I made you cry." She looked over at him. Lying with him like this felt so natural, so right.

He looked over and she quickly turned her head towards the ceiling. "I saw that." He said and gave her a poke in the ribs. She squirmed and poked him back pleasantly surprised at how muscled his chest was. She turned her head back to look at him, and gave him a small smile. She moved a bit closer and put her head lightly on his shoulder, unsure of what he would do.

He tensed up a bit, but then relaxed and put his hands behind his head. _Best friends do this_._ It's just something friendly that's all. _Raven thought to herself, ignoring the urge to snuggle her body right up next to him. "Robin?" she asked quietly. "Yeah Rae?" came a lazy response. "Everything really is ok." There was silence for a minute, and then a half asleep voice said "Ok. I never want to hurt you ever." Raven closed her eyes and nothing else was said for a while

Robin opened his eyes. Blinking slowly he looked up at the ceiling and realized that this was not his ceiling. He also realized that the weight on him was not blankets or pillows, but a sound asleep Raven who he currently was holding very closely. He watched her sleeping. So peaceful, so calm. And then he realized that he was happy. He liked holding Raven. He liked the way she smelled, and the way her hair fell into her face, and even the way that she made him feel. He paused. How did he feel about her? She was his best friend, and there was no doubt a bond, but there was also something more there. Something that he felt for her that he didn't feel for Starfire. Remembering his girlfriend, he looked at the clock. 5 am. About three hours before she woke up and would come looking for him. He wanted to stay, but he was so comfortable here, and he knew he was likely to stay sleeping for a while.

He sighed heavily and carefully slid his arm out from under her shoulders, and removed the other arm from her waist. Before he moved to actually leave, he watched her. A strand of hair fell into her face when she shifted positions. He moved his hand up to his face and hesitated. Then he gently brushed it out of her face, and got up to leave. Before he walked away, he leaned over her and ever so slightly brushed his lips against her forehead. And even though it was dark, he swore he could see her smile.

AN-I know I switched perspectives a little late in the story, but I think I kind of like it. I dunno, you guys decide. I was planning on doing it in maybe chapter 9 because I think I need/want a Robin/Star scene. Also, I was planning on having an alternate ending for those people(like me lol) who like angsty stuff and not so happy endings. If I do have another ending, I'll post a happy one and an angsty one and post them at the same time so you can pick if you want.(sorry if this makes no sense, it's 2:30 a.m. and I've been up since oh 7 or so) Good idea?


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight streamed through the window and hit Raven right in the eyes. She rolled away from it and opened them. It was a little past 7 according to her clock. She had slept more than she normally did, but for some reason, that didn't bother her. In fact, nothing did today. She was happy and she didn't know why. She moved over so her head was on her other pillow and inhaled deeply. A familiar scent entered her nose and she remembered falling asleep on someone. A someone who was missing. She sighed. She knew that he would leave. _Probably with _her _now. _She though.

Her mood had rapidly gone from happy to grumpy. She threw off the covers and stood up. Making her bed with little effort, she walked out the door. As usual, no one but Robin was awake yet. Sensing that he was in the gym, she went to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She didn't bother locking it, she knew Robin would be a while, and no one would be up quite yet. She usually took short showers, but the tub looked particularly appealing today. Bubbles and warm water, she couldn't resist. Plus there was at least an hour and half before anyone got up. She ran the water added some bubbles and summoned a book. Soon she was happily soaking in the perfumed mixture.

Robin kicked the punching bag a few more times for good measure. He had already done his full workout twice. Sweating heavily, he removed his shirt and walked down the hallway. He paused at Raven's door wondering if she was awake or not. He hated to leave her room last night, and had ended up lying awake in his own bed thinking about her. He thought about the imaged she had passed to him over and over again. He couldn't help it, they were so intriguing and he didn't find one thing wrong with thinking about doing that with Raven. However, he was a little more hesitant to think of doing that with Starfire. He wandered to the bathroom to shower.

As usual, he wore only his boxers. Just as he reached the bathroom, Raven was leaving. She was wearing her something something bathrobe. It covered most of her body, except at the neck, where it dipped into a very low V showing the top of Raven's breast, so low that it was almost revealing her nipple. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned crimson. Ravens face remained unchanged, but other parts of her body became very warm very suddenly. In order to avoid any more embarrassment, Raven teleported into her room before anything was said.

Watching her disappear Robin felt a wave of relief wash over him and hoped to whatever God might be out there that she had not looked at his boxers. It was painfully obvious that he was attracted to Raven. He started the shower and stripped. Stepping into the little tile cubicle, he let the warm water wash over him. He stood there for a minute with his eyes closed. Images of Raven danced in his head. He pictured her standing underneath the shower, water running down every naked curve, her pale skin covered in soap, he let out a soft moan and began touching himself. He imagined that his hands were not his, but hers. It didn't take long for him to climax. He finished his shower all the while thinking about how it should have been Starfire in his fantasy.

Raven sat in her room, now fully clothed, reading a book. She really didn't feel like going out anywhere, or seeing the rest of the team. She needed the peace and quiet to concentrate. She had given up on meditating a while ago, and she now focused on getting completely lost in her book, so lost, that for a while when she was reading, the book became reality.

When Robin decided to knock on her door, Raven jumped a mile in the air and in the kitchen, several appliances exploded. Once she had regained her composure, she opened the door. Robin stood there nervously. "You can come in you know." She told him. He took a couple of steps in, unsure of how to act around her now. He didn't want to get too close. Not because of her, but because when he saw her, he really wanted to rush in and kiss her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come sit down on the bed next to her.

He reluctantly walked over and sat down. "So?" she questioned him. He looked at her. "You know how you said if I ever wanted to talk?" She nodded. "Well," he continued, "I want to talk." "I'm listening." She said. He took a deep breath.

"You know how Starfire visits me at night?" She nodded slowly; bracing herself for what she thought was coming next. "They aren't what you think." She raised an eyebrow at him. "No really. You can't laugh, but, Starfire has been coming to my room at night because I'm trying to learn Tamaranian." He paused and waited for her reaction.

Her look was one of disbelief. "You mean to tell me that two teenagers visit each others rooms late at night for language lessons?" He nodded slowly. There was silence for a moment, and then Raven burst into hysterics. She laughed for a good five minutes before she forced herself to calm down. "And um, why exactly have you been learning Tamaranian?" She said suppressing a laugh. "Now you're really going to laugh." He muttered. "She's been teaching me because she wants to take me to her planet and introduce me to her family." Raven surprised Robin by not laughing at all. Not even a smile was cracked. He continued. "See, the thing is, I'm not sure Starfire and I belong together. I don't love her. She hasn't said it, but I know she loves me. But I don't want to break her heart." There was a minute of silence. "Robin," Raven began, "You need to tell her this. All of this. It's not fair to her." He nodded. "I know. And I will, really." She raised an eyebrow. "Before you meet her family?" He sighed deeply. "Yes before I meet her family." He leaned back so his head was on her thigh. She reached down and absentmindedly stroked his hair. He looked up at her. "I'll do it tomorrow." She nodded in approval. They continued late into the night, and Robin once again fell asleep with Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's head swirled with possibilities. _Just friends...him and Starfire._ The thought of that excited her and at the same time frightened her. Could Robin really want her? He hadn't said it outright, but it was almost impossible to ignore the feelings, the nights he spent in her bed, and of course the kiss.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder if part of this was because she gave him some of her feelings as well. She paced across her bedroom. A sideways glance at the clock told her that she should go to sleep soon. She had learned recently that sleep every night was not necessarily something that was required, but it was usually a good idea. She sighed and lie on the bed. She closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come.

She frowned in annoyance. "Fine. If I can't sleep I'll meditate." She said out loud to herself. She sat up into the lotus position and attempted to meditate. It worked, sort of. She was still tired, but at least she was able to clear her mind. She stayed in a trance for most of the night, and came out of it once the sun had risen and she heard Robin in the hall way. She stretched before opening the door and walking into the kitchen.

As usual, Robin and she were the only ones awake. There was still a good hour before everyone got up. Raven bustled around the kitchen making her tea, and this morning she felt like actual breakfast, so she put a bagel in the toaster.

She sat down at the table right across from Robin. He scanned the paper, and she pretended to be very interested in her bagel. She kept her hood on, and every minute or so she would sneak a glance at Robin only to see that he was glancing back. She gave a secret smile in his direction. To her surprise she heard "And what are you smiling about?"

She almost choked on her bagel. After a moment of sputtering and coughing she managed a weak "What?" He gave his usual Robin smirk. "Your hood slipped." He replied. And so it had. She had been to busy giving the smile and concentrating on her food to notice. "So?" He pried, "What were you smiling about?" She tried to cover "Ah….Uhm….A joke Beast Boy told?" She winced and he raised an eyebrow.

Fortunately for her, a sleepy looking robot-man walked in. "Mornin' y'all." Raven finished her bagel and walked out. It was a fairly nice day, only a few clouds, so she decided the roof. She always seemed to wind up there. She sighed as she teleported up.

"This is where it all began." She said as she surveyed the roof. She stood on the ledge and looked out at the city across the water.

A few boats were out, but not many as the season was changing and it was getting colder. A strange sight for a normal city, but not for this one, a green falcon soared above the tower. She stood there watching it in the sky, diving, swooping and soaring. After a while the green bird descended and landed right next to Raven. However, the bird stayed a bird. They stood there for a while. Raven was actually glad to have someone there. "You know," She said after a while, "I really don't know how this all happened. I mean, we kissed and now he's spending nights in my bed." The falcon cocked its head at her. She continued. "It's not like I planned this. And how do I know that these are even his feelings? How do I know I didn't give him my feelings when he got all those images from me?" She leaned over and cradled her head in her hands. The bird hopped closer and nipped at her arm. "What should I do with this anyway? What will happen to the team? What will happen to my powers?" The bird just looked at her. She sighed and looked out at the water again.

Suddenly a blaring alarm jerked out of her head and back into reality. She and the bird hastily made their way down the stairs and into the living room. A familiar sight was on the large screen. Downtown was being destroyed by the Hive Five. Raven shook her head. She wasn't really impressed with this crew. As it was, they couldn't count. There were clearly more than five of them.

"Titans Go!!!!" And with that, they raced downtown.

Sorry for the long wait...been a busy semester and break. Hopefully I'll get a chance to update a few more times, I know where I'm headed so now all I have to do is write it. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

The team raced downtown. They got there just as a giant explosion went off, blowing a hole in the wall of the building. Large chunks of concrete rained down, narrowly missing the team. The five of them split up.

Beast Boy was down for the count. Cyborg was being dismantled by Gizmo, Robin was attempting to bring down Mammoth. That left Starfire to deal with Billy, and of course, Jinx was left to Raven. She and Jinx took turns throwing things using their powers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Starfire piled under what looked like hundreds of Billy's.

She turned her attention back to the pink hair girl. She wrapped a chunk of concrete in black and was prepared to hurl it at her when Jinx let loose a blast of pink, knocking Raven off her feet.

Robin paced. He went back and forth for hours. It had been only hours and Raven was stable now, now all he had to do was wait. Waiting was the hardest part. He was on the alert for the slightest move. The hours passed and nothing. He occasionally moved from pacing to sitting in a chair. Then back to pacing. Cyborg came in occasionally to check a few things, and to tell Robin to get some rest or food. But he didn't move from the room.

Finally Beast Boy came in and told him to get some food and sleep, Raven wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Robin reluctantly agreed and left. He wasn't really hungry but he was exhausted. He wandered down the hallway without paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up, he was outside of Starfire's room. She was the only one who had not gone near the medical wing, even though she had expressed concern for her friend.

He didn't really feel like dealing with her at the moment though. He moved on down the hallway towards his room. The door slid open and he collapsed on his bed. He lay down on the bed. About five seconds later he was asleep.

Robin sat up and looked around him. It was his room, but instead of its usual color, it was now a dull shade of blue. And all the objects in the room were black. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and rushed towards the medical wing. But when he opened the door, it was not the Tower. He stepped out onto a path the stretched before him. Far in the distance there was a rock with something blue and vaguely human shaped sitting on it. He started to walk towards it.

He reached the rock a few minutes later, which surprised him. He looked back and found the path was a lot shorter than it was before. He turned back to the rock. There was indeed a figure sitting on it. It was Raven. She had her eyes closed and was meditating. He reached out to touch her but then thought better of it.

She opened one eye. "Sit." She said to Robin. "There's no roo…." He was cut off as the rock stretched larger. "Uhm, ok." He said, and sat next to her. Raven put her hand on Robins. For a while they said nothing and just sat. Finally Robin spoke. "What is this place?" he asked her. "It's my sort of sanctuary." She replied. "Is this a dream?" He asked her. She nodded. He sighed and looked down. "I wish it weren't." he said softly.

When he looked back up he found himself looking into amethyst eyes. "I can't wake up yet. I've tried to, but I just can't." He didn't say anything, just reached up and touched her face. "I want you to be ok. I need you to be ok." He told her.

She placed a hand on his thigh. He realized just how close they were sitting. He swallowed. "I'm just now getting to know you…..if you weren't ok…" he trailed off. Her face was unreadable as usual, but all the emotion was in her eyes. He took a chance and leaned into her. Their lips met gently. He broke away and looked at her. Then their lips met in a fierce passionate kiss.

Robin sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. He looked around. He was in his bed, and everything was normal. Well, almost everything. The dream had left him more than a little aroused. He didn't really feel like doing anything about it at the moment, but as soon as he thought about the dream and about Raven there was no way he could just leave it alone. He went into the bathroom thinking about Raven and took care of his little problem.

After he was done, he got dressed and went down to the medical wing. She was still there, still out cold. He took her hand and stroked it lightly. "I know you can hear me Raven. Please wake up." He placed a light kiss on her lips and sat in the chair next to her, still holding her hand.


End file.
